LOTM: Decimation S7 P15/Transcript
(The heroes are seen later on meeting up back home after Jack and the others get back) Alex: So that's what took you all so long? Jack: Yeah. Ian: They wanted to try and get info on The Mind Stone from us, but we managed to beat them before they could get anything. Alex: Well that's good. Erin: Hey uhhh, Jack, Yang? Yang: Yeah? Jack: Something wrong sweetie? Erin: Uhhh, *shows the two her phone* What is going on in this video Zach posted? Jack: !! Yang: Erin, its not what it looks like we swear! Ruby: Yang? ARe you and Jack dating? Jack: NO! NO NO NO!! Yang: NOT AT ALL!! Ian: Oh that was when they were magnetized together. Erin: Magnetized together? Jack: YES! Yes that's the truth! Copper made us stuck together! That's all that was! Erin:...... Yang: Look, I swear me and Jack weren't doing anything. He loves you, and that's the truth. Erin:.... Okay. I believe you. Jack: *sigh* Thank you. Alex: Well, at least the Mind Stone was kept secret. Who knows what- (Alex's phone then rings) Ian: Hm? Alex: Oh. Hold on, getting a call real quick. (Alex answers the phone) Alex: Hello? Oh hey dad, what's up? Erin: Dad? Jordan: What does he want? Alex: Uh huh. Oh. Really, right now? Oh, well...Okay then. Yeah, we'll be right there! Bye! (Alex hangs up and puts his phone away) Erin: What was that about Alex? Alex: Dad wants us to meet him at his house. All of us. Jordan: All of us? Alex: Yeah. Says its very important and can't wait. Izuku: Guess we better get over there then. Alex: Right. (The heroes all get up and leave before it cuts to later on as they are all seen out back behind Seris's home) Seris: Thank you all for coming. Alex: No problem. Erin: So, what's this about dad? Seris: Well, I know how you all were taking on big odds with this whole Alkorin thing, so I decided to get some help. Kyle: Help? Seris: Yep. Alex: What kind of help? Seris: An old friend if you will. Erin: AN old friend? ???: He means me. (Everyone hears the sound of a woman's voice. They all look. They see coming toward them, a woman in her late 40's/earlier 50's, having a pair of pistols holster on her hips, several holsters around her thighs, an assault rife and a pair of shot guns on her back, and even her heels seem to be a form of gun) ???: The Defenders. Its a pleasure to see the current generation of heroes. Alex: Huh?? Jordan: Who is this person?? Seris: You really don't know? Alex: Not really dad. Erin: Were we supposed to? ???: Well, you've done well at lecturing your kids Seris. Seris: Well we can't all be harden military specialist like you are. ???: True. But still, it upsets me that you never told them about me. Seris: Oh I've told them. They just don't remember seeing you is all. Alex: Okay who is this? Seris: Everyone. I'd like to you to meet my former enemy, turned friend, and the best training officer the military has. She's- ???: Seris. Allow me to the introduction. Seris: Heh. Okay. You kids are in for a treat. (The woman takes a few steps back. She stands there before she suddenly grabs a pair of pistols and throws them into the air, she grabs them and poses) ???: Born a human, corrupted by shadows! I once served the dark king in his conquest for the Omniverse! *Crosses arms* But now, I fight to defend my world! I now train warriors to fight back against those who do harm to the universe! I am.... Bwynraya! *Bows* (The heroes all look at Bwynraya confused and disturbed) Scott: Uhhh....Okay. Ian: That was the most anime thing I've seen in my life. Jack: I'm more confused as to why one person needs so many damn guns. (Gun shot) Jack: !! (A bullet had shot past Jack's face but did not hit him. Bwynraya is seen holding a pistol which just fired) Bwynraya: I'd advise you all not to mock me again. Or else. Jack:..... Alex: Wait.. Bwynraya.... *Gasp* Wait! You're from dad's stories! Seris: Yep. Bwynraya was once a lieutenant in Alkorin's army as a Shadow. But after his defeat, she's now human. And she currently trains soldiers to fight back against new threats across the universe. Bwynraya: That's right. Scott: Oh yeah, I think I heard about her. Ian: She's one of the top military officials right? Bwynraya: Indeed. After Alkorin's defeat, I had no memory of my old past. No memory of family or friends. But lucky for me, the Protectors came to me and made me an offer to serve in the military. Not wanting a repeat of what happened with Alkorin, I gladly accept. While I may not be in the same league as heroes these day, I still posses a great deal of skill and knowledge, which I pass on to those who came past my tests. Izuku: Yeah your training is like wicked hard I heard. Bwynraya: Correct. Only the best of the best pass my training, and they go on to become elite soldiers for the military. Seris: Yeah. Alex: So, she's our help? Ruby: *Goes up to her* Oh wow so many weapons! So cool! Bwynraya: Yes. I take pride in my weapons. Omega: Wow. She does look impressive. Bwynraya: *Sees Omega* .................. Omega:...What? Foxtrot: Is something wrong? Bwynraya: *Notices all the Targhuls* … Nothing. My apologizes. Lenny: *Whispers* Hey Rose... I don't think she likes us... Rose: *whispers* Yeah... I noticed that to... Bwynraya: *Goes up to Alex and Erin* My you two have grown so much since I last saw you. Erin: Huh?? Alex: You saw us?? Bwynraya: Yes. Your father introduce MANY of us to you when you were born. You were both babies so you would not remember. Seris: She's right. Bwynraya could see greatness from you two the second she saw you. Alex: Wow. Erin: I guess I never thought about it before. Jordan:.....I'm confused. Bwynraya: .. Ah. You must be the... 3rd child. Jordan: 3rd child? Seris: Don't worry Jordan. This is the first time you're meeting Bwynraya. And you can trust her. She's a friend of mine Jordan: Oh. Okay that's good. I thought something else happened that I couldn't remember. Bwynraya: You're the one who's more Targhul than man right? Jordan: That's correct! One of a kind right here! Bwynraya: I see.... Jordan: Is something wrong? Bwynraya: No. Just... I'm still adjusting to certain things. Do not worry though, there will be no problems. Jordan: O-Okay then. Alex: So, I guess she's gonna be helping us huh? Seris: That's right. Bwynraya: Yes. *Starts to walk away* You're father tells me you intend to fight Alkorin yes? Alex: That's right. Izuku: We know it will be hard. Momo: But we're prepared for that. Rose: THat's right! Mina: We'll give it all we got and beat him! Jack: What they said. Bwynraya: I see... *Stops walking* Then.. Might I ask you all a few questions? Charlies: Questions? Alex: Um.. Sure I guess we- (Gunshot) Alex: AHH! *Jumps back* (A bullet was fired infront of Alex's feet. Bwynraya is once against holding a pistol) Bwynraya: Tell me. Do you fear my guns? Emily: Fear your guns? What does- AHH! *Ducks* (Gunshot) Bwynraya: Do you fear death? Miles: Lady would you stop- *Jumps away* (gun shot) Bwynraya: Do you fear losing those you call friends and family? Jack: Lady what the fuck is your deal?? Ian: This is seriously messed up! (Bwynraya pulls out another pistol and shots in front of Jack and Ian, but the bullets don't hit them) Bwynraya: Cause if you do fear ANY of these things... Then give up fighting Alkorin. Alex:..... Erin:..... Jordan:...... Charlie: Well, I certainly don't fear that stuff. Kyle: Me neither. Shade: I've seen worse and fought worse to be honest. Alex:....Yeah. We don't fear it either. Erin: Not one bit Bwynraya. Bwynraya: Is that so? (Bwynraya fires several shots in the air scaring everyone) Bwynraya: Let me paint you a picture of what you are up against. This monster was a threat to the ENTIRE Omniverse. *Gunshot* All those who faced him met they're ends. *Gunshot* Even the GREATEST heroes of the Omniverse, who were all friends of your father were killed by him. (Bwynraya goes up to Alex and Erin and points to pistols in they're face) Bwynraya: So. I ask you again: Are you fully prepare to fight a monster liked that? Alex:....We are. Erin: You have our word. (Bwynraya holds her pistols in place, staring deep into Alex and Erin's eyes, judging them. Seris stands there wondering what Bwynraya will say) Bwynraya:.... *Smiles* You truly are Seris' children. *Withdraws pistols* Alex: *sigh*.... Jack: Well, that was intense. Bwynraya: Now then, onto more pressing matters. You kids wouldn't happen to have a base set up would you? Erin; Yeah we do. Its a Mansion near the city. Bwynraya: Show me. Alex: Huh?? Jordan: You want us to do what now?? Bwynraya: Yes. Now. Alex: Can I ask- Bwynraya: No you cannot ask why. Just show me your base. Alex: Uhh, okay then. Erin: Come with us. Seris: Call me if there's any problems kids. Alex: Will do dad. (The heroes all leave Seris' home and they later arrive back at the Mansion) Tenya: Here it is Miss. THe Base of the Defenders. Bwynraya: Hmm.... Alex: Yep. Erin: Impressive right? (Bwynraya doesn't reply but instead walks toward the Mansion, she takes a quick look at the Garden. She then enters the mansion as the heroes all follow her) Alex: So here's the living room and- (Bwynraya continues to ignore them as she observes everything) Alex:.... Erin: Uhh, is something wrong? Bwynraya: What is that smell? Omega: *sniffs* Oh crap! I forgot to check for growths in my nursery! Bwynraya: *Looks at Omega* Growths? Nursery? Omega: Yeah come check it out! (Bwynraya follows Omega where he opens his door to reveal his nursery with some green growths on the wall) Bwynraya:........ Omega: So what do you think? Bwynraya:..... Omega: I mean I know it's not much, but it gets the job done. It's just that these growths sometimes appear and leak smelly fluid, but other than that it's a rather nice place! Bwynraya:..... I'm... Going to continue my inspection. *Leaves* Omega: Um... Okay then.. (Omega then goes and deals with the growths as Bwynraya continues looking around with the other heroes) Alex: So, is everything looking good so far? Bwynraya: This is an.... interesting base. Erin: Thanks. Alex: We try our best! Rose: We sure do! Grey: Mommy.... (Rose holds Grey in a hug as Bwynraya looks at her) Rose: Hm? Is something wrong miss? Bwynraya:..... Grey: *scared cooing* Scary.... Bwynraya: Is... Is that a baby Targhul? Rose: Yeah. This is Grey. He's my baby. Bwynraya: So you're its mother? Rose: It? Grey's a he. Bwynraya: Oh yes. I'm sorry. Rose:..... Grey: *cooing* Charlie: *whispers* I got a feeling she doesn't like us Pearl. Pearl: *whispers* Same here. Alex: So, is everything okay here Bwyn? Bwynraya: …. *Shakes her head* My apologizes Defenders. I'm sure you've noticed by now but... I'm not use to Targhuls. Mina: Why not? They can be really nice people. Bwynraya: People... During my time as a shadow, they couldn't considered people. Lenny: Huh? Rose: Why not? Bwynraya: I still remember the war. Fighting against the Protecters the Order and seeing their battle with the Targhuls… And all I saw from the Targhuls showed they were all just savage beasts. Alex: Oh... Erin: Well, they've changed since then. Rose: Yeah, we've even got a full-on colony outside the house! Bwynraya: !!! …. Erin: Too much info Rosie. Rose: Oh. Bwynraya: *Sighs* My apologize once again. This is just... a new experience for me. I need time to adjust to the fact the Targhuls have indeed changed. Alex: Alright. Rose: Well here, do you wanna hold Grey? Bwynraya: Hold a-! WHAT!? Rose: Aww come on. Grey's friendly and the cutest little baby around. And it will help you adjust. Bwynraya:...……… *Looks at Grey with worry* Grey: *Cooing* …. Bwynraya: …. *Slowly starts to reach and grab Grey* Grey: *Excited cooing*! Rose: See? There you go! Bwynraya:...... Grey: *cooing* Bwynraya:..... Rose: See? Not so bad huh? Bwynraya: I.....I guess so. Grey: *Happy cooing* Friend....! Bwynraya: Riiiight....Can you take him back please? Rose: Um, sure. (Bwynraya hands Grey back to Rose) Grey: Friend...? Rose: Its okay Grey. She's just... not use to things yet. Not your fault. Bwynraya: *A bit sad* …… Alex: You okay? Bwynraya: Yes.. Yes I'm okay. Alex: Well, if you say so. (Erin is seen eating a chocolate bar) Erin: So, is everything in order? Bwynraya:..... Erin: Bwyn? Bwynraya: Are you eating chocolate? Erin: Uhhh yeah? Bwynraya: Oh. Well alright then. Alex: So is there anything else you wanna check out or...? Bwynraya: No. I think I've seen enough. Alex: Okay. So what do you think? Bwynraya: Where do I begin? I think to start with... (Bwynraya suddenly pulls out a pistol, points and shoots it. The bullet hits Erin's chocolate) Erin: WHOA!!! YOU ALMOST HIT MY HAND!!! Ian: Holy crap! Jack: Okay lady, that's where I cross the line with almost shooting my girlfriend! Erin: Yeah what the hell?! I was eating that! Bwynraya: *Puts pistol away* After seeing your base Defenders, and what some of you do when not fighting, I am not happy with this. Alex: Huh?? What do you mean? Bwynraya: Do you know what I see when I look around your base? Miles: What? Bwynraya: I see nothing but laziness. Alex: !! Ian: Excuse me??? Rose: What do you mean laziness?? Bwynraya: Just that. Nothing but a bunch of lazy group of children trying to play hero. Emily: Hey we take our work as a hero very seriously! Bwynraya: Oh really? (Bwynraya walks over to Emily's room. The heroes follow her as she opens the closet door and pulls out the maid costume Emily had) Bwynraya: Is this yours? Emily:...... Bwynraya: Well? Emily: That's a long story.... Kyle: She got that from the person we got the Mind Stone from as a gift for freeing her of its influence! Rose: Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?! Bwynraya: Are you training to be heroes or not? Emily: Yes I am but- Bwynraya: Last time I checked, playing around as a maid doesn't make you a hero. Emily: Well yeah but- (Bwynraya tosses it aside and leaves. Emily rushes back in to put the outfit away. Bwynraya then enters Alex's room) Bwynraya: What is this? (Bwynraya looks around at Alex's side of the room where she finds some of his drawings) Alex: Those are my drawings. Impressive huh? Bwynraya:..... Alex: Uhhh, is something wrong? Bwynraya: This… Is how you waste your spare time? Alex: Huh? Hey I'm not wasting my spare time I- Bwynraya: All these childish drawings, when last I checked, you're suppose to the leader of your group? Alex: Now hang on a minute I- (Bwynraya goes to the other side of the room) Bwynraya: And who sleeps here? Miles: Me and Izuku. Izuku: Yeah. (Bwynraya goes to a bed and reaches under it. She pulls out a comic book) Bwynraya: *Holds it up* And this is? Miles: That....would be mine. (Bwynraya reaches down and pulls out more comic books) Bwynraya: And this? Miles: Mine as well. Bwynraya: So you read these mindless stories, and Alex draws pointless pictures. Miles: Hey whoa come on that's- (Bwynraya tosses the comics and then Bwynraya notices the poster of All Might) Bwynraya:......... Do I even want to know? Izuku:.....No. Bwynraya: Thought so. Alex: Okay, what is wrong with having all this? It's only to pass time until we get an alert that a villain or something is attacking! Bwynraya: Its a waste of time is what is. You sit around here just WAITING for a villain attack near the city, when you all could be doing more productive things. Patrolling the city, training, or even getting jobs. Uraraka: Hey we do patrol the city! I'm part of the patrol group! Zulu: Yeah! Jack: To be fair we don't really have any training equipment lying around... Kyle: Guess we didn't think about that. Ian: Well it's not like we're all in bad shape! Trust me as the medic of this group, I should know! Bwynraya: Well as the team medic, you should be more watchful of what this group eats. Alex: What are you talking about? We eat healthy! Bwynraya: You could have fooled me. The Garden was the only things I was pleased with regarding your food. But everything else sickened me. Omega; What's wrong with what we eat? (Bwynraya leaves the room and goes to the kitchen. The heroes watch her go though counters and the fridge pulling food out) Bwynraya: Chips, chocolate, sugary cereal, more chocolate, corndogs, more chocolate, and guess what? EVEN MORE chocolate! Charlie: That's on us... Erin: Yep.... Bwynraya: You honestly expect me to believe you all eat healthy when you have this much chocolate? If it was one or two bars it might not be an issue but this is- ....... (Bwynraya reaches into the fridge and pulls out a very large chocolate cake, starting to look angry) Bwynraya: What. Is. This? Rose: *blushes in embarrassment*....... Alex: Okay to be honest I had no idea that was in there. (Bwynraya looks angry as she suddenly drops the chocolate cake) Rose: *Gasp* Hey that's- (Bwynraya then raises a foot, stomps on it, and the sound of several gun shots are hear as the guns in Bwynraya heel shoot at it) Defenders: !!! Bwynraya: Its garbage. Just like the rest of this lazy hero group. And things are going to start changing around here. Alex: Uhhh, okay then? Grey: *Scared cooing*... Rose: *Hugs Grey* Shh, it's okay Grey. I think... Bwynraya: Let me explain something to you Defenders: Seris may have given you permission to fight Alkorin, and I've been told to help you. But from what I've seen, you would last 10 seconds against him. So until you convince me other wise, several members of this group are now going to take part in my training. Peter: *Raises hand* Uhh quick question. Bwynraya: Yes? Peter: Do those that originate from other worlds need to be involved in that? Bwynraya: No, you kids are alright. But I can think of several of the actual Defenders who need this desperately. Peter: Okay. Alex: Wait, you're gonna make us do what now?? Bwynraya: You're all going to take part in my training. I'm going to work your lazy bodies to the bone. (Several of the Defenders look in horror at Bwynraya's declaration) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts